


A Crush That Doesn't Hurt

by babyboofromjaeju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: slight 2seung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboofromjaeju/pseuds/babyboofromjaeju
Summary: Meet Lee Jihoon and the college heartthrob, Moon Junhui.‘Oh! It’s you.’ Jihoon looked at him. Why did this heartthrob talking to me? He looked around him. ‘Are you talking to me?’ He said while pointing at himself. The man nodded. Just why?





	A Crush That Doesn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover from Asianfanfics @babyboofromjaeju

[Lee’s]

I walked out from the lecture room and headed to the library. I cursed silently in my head when someone jumped in front of me. ‘Oh! It’s you.’ I looked at him. _Why did he talk to me?_ I looked around me. ‘Did you talk to me?’ I said while pointing at myself. He nodded. My eyes wandered around. ‘Moon Junhui!’ He turned around when someone called his name. ‘Is this him?’ He nodded at his friend. ‘Wait! How did you know me?’ I abruptly backed away when he leaned closer. ‘You don’t remember anything?’ I furrowed my eyebrows. ‘Remember what?’ I’m confused because I swore that I don’t have any business with him.

He took out his phone from his pocket and put the phone in front of my face. **_‘Yah! Moon Junhui! I swear to god! Your fucking handsome face…your…your everything! Stupid! I love you! Omg…what the hell I’m saying now? Oh wait. Right! I love you…Moon Junhui!’_ ** My jaw dropped at the video. _What.The.Fuck!!!_ ‘Why…what am I doing in there?! Oh my god!’ He chuckled. ‘You send me this , yesterday.’ This scene was horrifying. I slowly backed away before running out from him. I cursed myself in my head. I screamed when someone grabbed me. ‘Soonyoung! Oh my god. You scared me.’ I rubbed my chest slowly.

He patted my back. ‘Calm down, dude. It’s just me. I saw you running earlier. What’s up , man?’ I looked around before pulling him with me to the nearest table. ‘Soon. What am I going to do? I’m screwed.’ I put my head on the table. ‘What did you do?’ I raised my head before taking my phone out. I opened the chatroom and saw Moon Junhui’s icon. _Yes! I have his number. He’s our college heartthrob for god’s sake. Everyone wants his number including me._ I just realized about the video I send him. I pushed the phone to Soonyoung. ‘Open it.’ I sighed.

He laughed loudly after the video ended. ‘Dude. You’re screwed for real! I never knew you had this huge crush on him. But , why are you drunk in this video?’ I frowned. ‘I saw him with a girl from my class at a café. He looked so happy with her. I was jealous so , I drank.’ He looked unamused with my story. ‘Just because of that? Are you kidding me? Maybe she was his friend? Cousin? Sister? You make no sense , Lee Jihoon.’ He shook his head before leaning on the chair. ‘I can’t help myself from being jealous. I’ve crushing on him since high school. But , he was too stupid to see it.’ I sighed.

That night I kept thinking about the stupid thing I have done. ‘You are stupid, Lee Jihoon!’ My dad opened the door while catching his breath. ‘Are you okay, son? Something happened?’ I looked at him while grinning. ‘Sorry, dad. Just…stress?’ He let out a sigh. ‘You scared me.’ He grinned. ‘Sorry.’ He smiled before closed the door. I sighed and pulled the blanket to cover small body completely. I jerked up from my bed when my phone rings. I took my phone from the bedside table. I threw my phone after seeing the caller’s name. I took the phone and looked at the missed call. _Moon Junhui._

I sighed because he already hung up. I screamed when he called again. My hands were shaking and getting cold. _Should I accept his call? I mean…it’s always my dream to get a call from him. Now, god answered my prayers…maybe I should just accept it?_ I took a deep breath before pressed the green button. ‘Hello.’ He said. Just hello and I’m about to lose my sanity.  ‘Hel…hello?’ _Why_ _did I’m stuttering? You are embarrassing, Lee Jihoon._ ‘It’s me, Jun.’ _I know it’s you! I saved_ _your number as hubby for god’s sake._ ‘Oh…Jun-sshi. Why?’ I faked my calmness so, it won’t be obvious. ‘Nothing. Just want to make sure it’s your number. Okay. Goodnight, then. See you at college tomorrow. Bye.’ I’m about to reply when he hung up the call. I dropped the phone from my hand and stared blankly at the wall. ‘Did Moon Junhui just called me? Am I dreaming?’ I pinched my cheek and it hurts. ‘It’s real. The call was real.’ I took my pillow and screamed into it. ‘Moon Junhui called me!’ I mumbled into the pillow.

[Moon’s]

I leaned against the wall and saw him walked towards this way. ‘Lee Jihoon!’ I scared him and he’s about to curse at me but he closed his mouth again. ‘What are you doing here? Flirting with girls?’ I can hear the sarcasm in his tone. I ruffled his fluffy blonde hair, making him groaned. ‘Don’t do that.’ He glared. I crossed my arms and leaned a little towards him. ‘Don’t glare. I know you like it as much as you like me.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘Excuse you. If you are going to tease me about that video, I think I don’t have any reason to throw my precious time with you. Thank you.’ He walked away.

I widen my eyes before ran after him. ‘Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. No need to be that angry , Lee Jihoon.’ He stopped walking and looked at me. ‘Fine. I forgive you because I don’t want to waste my time. So , goodbye.’ I grabbed his right arm and turned him around. He gasped. ‘Wait up , shorty. Let’s have lunch together.’ His eyes widen. ‘Lu…lunch? Wi…wit…with you? Me? Why? Wait. Why me?’ He scratched his head in confusion. I chuckled. ‘Yes. A lunch with me. I bet no one ever ask you for lunch. That explain why you’re looking so nervous.’ He pushed me away. _What a strength for small people like him._

I thanked the waiter after he served our foods. ‘Eat. You too skinny.’ He raised his head. ‘Hello. I’m not skinny. Look. I have chubby cheeks, okay?’ He rolled his eyes and started to eat the food. I smiled at his eating face. I was busy munching my food when he stopped eating and ran out of the restaurant. I called him but he doesn’t seem to hear me. I went to pay for the food and walked out of the restaurant. ‘Where the hell did he go?’ I mumbled to myself. I scratched my head and decided to walk around and searched him.

I sighed in relieved when I heard his voice came through an aisle. I immediately hide behind the wall when I saw him chasing a woman. ‘Who is she?’ I mumbled to myself. I peeked through the wall and saw him stopping the woman from walking. ‘You will come to the festival, right? Here. Take this tickets. Bring sister along.’ The woman took the tickets before she rips it into pieces. ‘Nevermind. I will send you thousand of tickets until the festival’s date.’ The woman pushed him aside and walked before he came in front of her.

The woman kept her poker face. ‘Mom. Please…’ He begged. _Mom? Something happen between them? Oh god! This whole situation makes me more curious about his life._ ‘Mom? Since when I’m  your mom? I don’t have a son that kept creating trouble. You’re no longer my son the moment you stepped out from the house to follow your dad and your new mother. Don’t talk like you care about my feelings all this time.’ He sighed. ‘I miss you , mom.’ She laughed. ‘You have no rights to miss me. Please stay away from me. Don’t ever come to look for me.’ The woman walked away from the aisle. I pretended to look for something so , she would not know that I’ve been eavesdropping the whole situation.

I stared at the woman and I practically got caught by Jihoon. ‘Junhui-sshi, what are you doing here? Are you…eavesdropping?’ I rubbed my nape lightly. ‘Unfortunately, yes. I’ve been eavesdropping. Sorry.’ He sighed. ‘Never mind. It’s not a big deal after all. Just…don't tell anyone.’ I nodded. ‘I won’t. Emm, feeling okay?’ ‘Nope. I’m not feeling okay. Getting dumped by your own mother was not the best feeling ever. I feel like a shit. Oh gosh.’ He facepalmed before crouched down. I caught off guard when he started sobbing in front of me.

I smiled awkwardly at the people that walked around that place. ‘Yah…don't cry. You make me look like a jerk here. I swear to god that they thought I’m the one who makes you cry.’ He eventually stopped crying a moment later. He raised his head and his eyes meet mine. I felt everything around us stopped moving. He looked beautiful despite his red face and teary eyes from crying earlier. I snapped out from my thoughts when he shook me. ‘Can you?’ I furrowed my eyebrows. ‘Can what? Sorry. I don’t hear you.’ He clasped his hands together.

 _No! Lee Jihoon…stop doing those looks._ I felt my heart beating fast at those sight. ‘Can I have a drink? I need to forget this shitty feelings.’ I pushed him until he fell on the ground. I stood up and shook my head. ‘Nope. You will never drink again. I don’t want other people receive video from you.’ He whine before standing up from the ground. ‘I’ll go home first. Don’t make me catch you drink anywhere.’ I walked away , leaving him behind.

[Lee’s]

I woke up with a severe headaches. Apparently , I decided to ignore his words and went to drink. Then , something clicked in my mind. I looked at my phone that was on the bedside table. My hand slowly reached for the phone and opened the chatroom. Shit! ‘Video!!!!!! What’s wrong with you , Lee Jihoon?!’ I threw the phone away and pulled the blanket before crying out of embarrassment. _How will I face him today? I’m screwed._ I rolled around and fell off the bed. I cursed silently. _What’s wrong with my fate?_ I sighed before crawling into the bathroom.

After taking a bath, I wore today’s outfit and walked out of the room my bag in my hand. Luckily, my dad was not home or else he will hear my screams earlier. I walked out of the house and locked the door. I walked down the stairs and let out a scream while clutching my chest when I saw Junhui leaning against the wall beside the apartment’s main door with crossing arms. ‘Yah…what are you doing here?’ I walked away from the apartment and he walked beside me. ‘Did I or didn’t I told you, not to drink anywhere? Now, I have to deal with the new video.’ I rolled my eyes at him.

‘Hey…did I or didn’t I—’ I stopped walking. ‘Listen. I don’t have the mood to deal with you. So, please leave me alone.’ I walked away. I sighed when I saw him still following me. ‘I swear to god, Moon Junhui. Stop following me.’ ‘But we’re going to the same college.’ He walked past me. I cursed silently. I forgot that he studying in the same college. I walked into my class and greeted my vocal team members. ‘I’m done with the lyrics writing. Here.’ Seungkwan said. I took the his notebook and checking his lyrics. ‘Great. You’re good. I think we will finish our final recording this week and practice this song for the festival.’ They all nodded. ‘I’m so excited.’ Seokmin clasped his hands together. ‘We’re too.’ Jeonghan and Jisoo said unison. _This couple really match with each other._

It’s been a week since I talked to Junhui. _Wow! He really leaves me alone._ ‘Seokmin. Where did Seungkwan go? It’s already 40 minutes. I’m sure the store was just across the street.’ They nodded. ‘You’re right. Let’s go find him.’ We cleared up the studio and went out from there. We were walking near the college’s park when we saw Seungkwan with a man. Looks like they were having a fight. ‘I’m tired, Choi Seungcheol. It’s always me that kept chasing you. But not anymore. I’m done with you.’ He’s about to walk when Choi Seungcheol grabbed his wrist and spun him before crashed his lips on Seungkwan’s.

The four of us gasped. Seokmin, Jeonghan, and Jisoo squealed at the scene. I stared at them. _Seungkwan was two years younger than me but he already experienced a kiss. Me? I still own my first kiss. I kept it for Moon Junhui since high school but everyone knows that will never happen._ I sighed. I leave the three of them squealing at them and walked out from the college. I pressed the bell and the bus stopped at the library’s bus stop. I walked out from the bus and headed towards the library. I put my stuff on a desk and went to the music sections.

I looked around the sections for my reference books. I tiptoed to reach a very thick book on the upper shelf and unfortunately, the book dropped and about to hit my head when someone grabbed me by the waist before pulling me towards him. The book fell with a thud on the floor. That moment became slow and soon, I realized that Junhui had saved me from getting hit. We stared at each other when my gazes slowly dropped to his lips. _It’s been my dream though…should I?_ I gulped before pulling him by the collar and crashed my lips with his. I closed my eyes when I felt his response to the kiss.

I felt my knees getting weak but he tightens the hug around my waist, securing me from falling down. I pulled away first to catch my breath. I abruptly lowered my head to avoid his gazes. His arms were still hugging my waist tightly. Silence filled around us. ‘Jihoon.’ He said my name with a low voice. I stayed silent since I have no guts to reply him. He released the hug and held me by the jaws before raising my head. He stared into my eyes, making me blushing hard. ‘Jihoon. I think I’m in love with you.’ My eyes widen at his confession. _Junhui’s fell in love with me? My crush fell in love with me?_

‘Since I already know your feelings, can you be my boyfriend?’ He’s looking all serious. _Did Moon Junhui just ask me to be his boyfriend? How can this day happen? I should follow Jisoo to church every weekend and thank the god for hearing my prayers._ ‘You’re an idiot. I’ve been crushing on you since high school but you are too busy dealing with the others and unfortunately, you don’t acknowledge my existence.’ He grinned. ‘Is that a yes?’ I gave him a small nod. He tilted my head and kissed my lips deeply.

 

A few years later…

[Moon’s]

I back-hugged him. He turned his head and flashed his charming smile before holding my hands. ‘They look happy , aren’t they?’ I hummed. ‘I wish that we will be happy forever.’ He nodded. ‘Me too. Don’t leave me , okay? I don’t anyone beside you.’ I kissed his head. ‘Jihoon , don’t be too sad. I’m sure your father is watching you well from there.’ He hummed before pointing at a family. ‘I’m jealous. He look so happy with his family.’ I looked at the family. ‘Hey. You have me for graduation day. I am your husband-to-be so…that will make me as your family too. Besides, my family is your family too. You have my mom and dad. Plus , a younger brother.’ He chuckled. ‘Husband-to-be? You are so full of yourself. But I love your family. So , it’s good having you as my husband later.’ He let out a soft sigh.

I know that he really want his mom to be here. I looked around for her presence. _Hmm…she should be here by now._ Then , I saw a familiar looks. ‘Jihoon. Look over there.’ He furrowed his eyebrows before turned his head towards the direction. ‘Mom. She’s here?’ I nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. I pushed him slightly to stand in front of his mother. ‘Mom. You’re here.’ His voice cracked. He kept clenching his fists to stop himself from crying. He burst out when his mother hugged him. ‘Yes. Yes , dear. I’m here.’ His mother rubbed his back to stop him from crying. ‘Mom. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I know I haven’t be a good son to you. Please forgive me.’ He kept sobbing in his mother’s hug.

She released the hug and stared at his face. ‘Aigoo. My baby…stop crying. I’m sorry. Sorry for saying you’re not my son when you will always be my one and only son. I know I shouldn’t release my anger to you. Mom always love you , okay?’ He nodded like a child. His mother chuckled when he started to cry again. ‘Stop crying. No one cries at their graduation.’ She wiped his tears while caressing his back slowly. ‘I’m…just happy.’ She chuckled. ‘Okay. But don’t forget to say thanks to Junhui.’ He turned his head at me. ‘You’ve done this for me?’ ‘No. I’m just helping. I’m sure your mom came because she wants too.’ I ruffled his hair.

That night, his mother asked me to join their dinner and I accepted her offer. We talked about many things and how I meet Jihoon. His mother and older sister laughed when I told them about the video incidents. Jihoon kept glaring at me because he definitely dying out of embarrassment. Since it’s already midnight...his mother told me to sleep at their house, which I gladly accepted. I lie down on my chest while typing something when Jihoon lying on my back. I let him do that because it always his habit to lie down on my back, saying how comfortable my back to him. ‘Love seeing me dying from embarrassment?’ I chuckled before hummed.

He pulled my hair slightly. ‘Hey. Who are texting? Don't you dare to cheat , Moon Junhui. I’ll smash you with my guitar.’ I laughed. ‘Calm down , fluffy ball of sunshine. It’s my mom. I told her that I’m sleeping at your house.’ He let out an awkward laugh. ‘Sorry.’ Silence. ‘Moon Junhui.’ I hummed. ‘Why?’ ‘I love you.’ I put my phone down. ‘I love you too.’ ‘I know.’ I chuckled. ‘Lee Jihoon…since when did you become so full of yourself?’ He let out a soft laugh. ‘I learned from the expert.’ I turned my head to the side when he slide down and lie down beside me. I pecked his lips. ‘Good boy. You learned well.’ He scoffed.

‘Well. I’m Lee Jihoon. Always good.’ He grinned. I pinched his cheeks , making them turned red. ‘Oh! I saw your childhood’s photos. You should smile more because you look super cute with smile.’ He crossed his arms. ‘I only smile to the one that precious to me. Especially , the one I love.’ I cupped my face. ‘That was cheesy. Oh my god , Lee Jihoon. Did you eat extra butter for dinner?’ He slapped my shoulder. ‘Stop it. I knew it was cheesy. What the hell I’m doing…’  I laughed at his words. I stared at him. ‘I love you.’ His face blushed. ‘I love you too.’ I leaned down and closed the gap between our lips.


End file.
